This is For You
by fonami-kyuminelf
Summary: I... I... I... I'm a rockstar! at SS5 Argentina! ada sesuatu yang menarik disana? 'genggam tanganku hyung, walau hanya sebentar' KyuMin/Canon/My Second Fict silahkan baca, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review


**Title : This is For You **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Fluff/Canon(?)**

**Disclaimer : This fict is dedicate for them both and all KyuMin shipper**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**BOYS LOVE**

**GAJE, ANEH, DLL**

**NB: THIS FANFICTION BASIC OF ONE OF KYUMIN FACT**

**enJOY read~**

**Brazil, at night**

tok tok tok-

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Hei hyung, aku langsung masuk ya?" Kyuhyun pun langsung membuka pintu kamar dan mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang.

"Min hyung~ apa kau di dalam?"

"Aku di sini Kyu~ di kamar mandi."

"Ah, kau sedang mandi hyung? Katamu kau sedang lelah? Jangan terlalu lama mandinya hyung-ah~!" kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang di kamar itu kemudian duduk disana sembari menunggu Sungmin selesei mandi.

Sungmin yang telah selesei mandipun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Ada apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat segar, tidak seperti ketika reherseal tadi.

"Ini kubawakan obat dan vitamin untukmu hyung. Tadi aku menyuruh noona stylist membelikan ini untukmu hyung. Aku tau kau lelah. Kau yang tidak terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu antara Korea dan Amerika pasti merasa ini sangat melelahkan, terutama karena anemia mu itu"

Sungmin tersenyum, senang dengan perhatian kekasihnya

"Oh, gomawo Kyu, tapi kau tahu kan bahwa aku selalu membawa obatku sendiri?" katanya sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku lupa hyung. Ehm, mungkin aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sungmin hanya diam mengamati wajah sang dongsaeng.

Kyuhyun yang malu pun hanya bisa menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tadi benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu Min hyung, aku-"

"Gwechana Kyu, itu berarti kau memperhatikanku dari tadi, hehe. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membahas hal memalukan baginya tadi pun mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Uhm, kau memang terlihat lebih baik hyung~"

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu,hyung?" lanjutnya

"Tentu."

"Kau akan istirahat hyung?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak seperti seseorang yang selalu begadang tiap malam hanya untuk mengganggu orang dengan bunyi 'klik klik' yang menyebalkan itu, kau tau?"

"..."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun-ah~"

Melihat hyung nya sudah bisa tersenyum, membuat magnae itu ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tidurlah hyung. Akan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

"Just the two of us?"

"Ne. Just the two of us."

.

.

.

**Argentina, at morning**

"Kyuhyun! Cepatlah! Kau jadi ikut tidak?"

"Sebentar Hyuk! Aku sedang membujuk Sungmin hyung!"

"Hyung~ ayolah... ikut dengan kami ne? Apa kau tidak bosan hanya di hotel saja Min hyung?"

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku akan latihan."

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau kesepian?"

"Ada Henry dan Zhoumi jika kau lupa."

"..."

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak akan takut"

"Hahh, baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan performamu Min. Ok?"

"Ne, aku berjanji. Cepatlah Kyu, Ryeowook sudah kesal menunggumu dari tadi. Dia benar-benar tak sabar berbelanja. Haha.."

"Oke. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku ingin"

"-Hahh, baiklah. Apa?"

"Aku akan membeli Couple T-shirt dan KITA harus memakainya saat konser." Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu dengan nada arogannya –kebiasaan ketika sifat egoisnya keluar

"Di konser? Di panggung yang sama? Tidak, terimakasih."

Cklek

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, otomatis mereka berdua memandang ke arah pintu

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu? Hyukkie sudah sangat ingin pergi. Jika kau tak segera, kami akan meninggalkanmu Kyuhyun!" Donghae berkata setelah melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan kamar Kyuhyun -dan Sungmin

"Andwe! Aish, baiklah, kutunda perdebatan kita Hyung, aku pergi dulu oke?"

"Ne."

"..."

"Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan kearah pintu, kembali kehadapan Sungmin.

"Ada yang terlupa."

"Huh?"

Cup.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung" kata Kyuhyun setelah mencium sekilas dahi Sungmin

Dan Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, malu?

.

.

.

**At afternoon**

Hana!

Dul!

Set!

"Yes! Aku menang! Berarti kau harus mau memakainya, hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum riang.

"Aish, arraseo~"

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi!"

"Kali ini untuk menentukan apalagi?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Uhm.. Negara!"

"Hum?" Sungmin yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa bergumam tanda tak mengerti.

"Iya. Negara tempat kita memakai nya Hyung."

"Ah~ ne ne~"

Hana!

Dul!

Set!

"Huwaaa, aku menang!"

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau yang tentukan Hyung.. Disini? Argentina? Atau Chile? Atau Peru?"

Sungmin terlihat berfikir matang. Dia memang tipe yang berpikir jauh. Selalu memikirkan akibat apa yang akan terjadi jika ia akan memutuskan melakukan suatu hal.

"Peru? Ah tidak. Terlalu lama, aku tau kau ingin cepat-cepat memakainya Kyu.."

"Lalu? Bagaimana jika Di Chile?"

"Euh? Oke. Kurasa tak masalah."

"..."

"..."

"Kau kenapa lagi Hyung?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu. Ia tahu itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menolaknya lagi. Kita sudah sepakat tadi."

"Benar tidak apa-apa Kyu? Kegiatan Super Show kali ini di shooting MBC, kau tahu? Yah karena ini pertama kalinya ada penyanyi Korea yang melangsungkan konser di Amerika Selatan"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Apa guna nya Lee Soo Man itu selain mengurusi semua skandal dalam management huh?"

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan khawatir Min, ini Amerika Selatan kau tahu? Kurasa masih jarang shipper disini."

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun merasa yakin untuk melakukannya. Asal ada Kyuhyun disampingnya, ia akan merasa aman.

"Sebaiknya aku simpan dulu dalam tas ku, kita ada reherseal setelah ini bukan Kyu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya diam. Hanya tersenyum. Merasa puas bisa merencanakan satu hal lagi yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa mereka nyata. Kyumin is Destiny, right?

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung! Cepat ganti kostum HyunaMing itu!"

"Iya Ryeowook ah, -aish baju yang tadi ku siapkan di rak ini kemana?"

Sungmin yang masih sibuk mencari baju –dengan keadaan topless tiba-tiba merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Ini hyung"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kyuhyun disana. Tersenyum untuknya. Ah ia tahu, ini akan menyenangkan.

"Ayo cepat Min! Aku tidak sabar!" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat riang, membuatnya ikut merasa senang.

"Ok! Lest have fun!"

.

.

.

'_genggam tanganku hyung, walau hanya sebentar'_

'_mungkin aku tak bisa menunjukkan ikatan kita, tapi aku selalu ingin mengikatmu. Dengan hatiku.'_

.

.

.

Uooooo!

Super Juniorrr, ROCKSTARRRRRRR!

I... I... I... I'm a rockstar~  
I'm a rockstar  
I... I... I... I'm a rockstar~  
I... I... I... I'm a rockstar star~star~star~  
Rockstar~

.

Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Nolja!

.

I... I... I... I'm a rockstar~  
I'm a rockstar  
I... I... I... I'm a rockstar~  
I... I... I... I'm a rockstar star~star~star~  
Rockstar~

.

.

Pemandangan diluar hotel sangat indah. Malam yang indah.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan ELF, peri-peri pemberi semangat itu. Dan sekali lagi memberikan sesuatu untuk yang mempercayai mereka. Clue mungkin?

Memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu kau sedang senang hyung, teruslah tersenyum. Itu senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang, memberinya sensasi hangat yang memabukkan.

"Ini semua karenamu."

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Mau kutemani lagi hyung?"

"Ehm oke. Nyanyikan lagu ne?"

"Rockstar?"

"Ne. –eh?"

"Hehe, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu hyung. Kau jadi semakin manis" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum geli sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin pelan

Sungmin mendelik, menyipitkan matanya.

"Lagu itu bukan untuk pengantar tidur Cho pabo!"

"Lalu? Kau mau lagu apa?"

"Because of love"

**END**

Ah, akhirnya selesei juga fict kedua ku. Dan lagi-lagi canon.

Sebenernya ide buat fict ini udah dari lama. Gara-gara liat video dari MBC kalo ngga salah(?) tentang kegiatan Super Show Super Junior di Amerika Selatan kemarin. Dan waktu liat mereka perform RockStar dan liat Kyumin yang pake kaus couple bikin saya teriak! Yah walau engga terlalu dilihatin waktu KyuMin deketan terus gandengan tangan. Saya lihat itu dari pict-pict yang tersebar di TL saya.

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review fict pertama saya : Kyumin : Selalu Saja. Maaf ngga bisa sebut satu-satu. Tapi terima kasih banget. Kirain ngga bakal ada yang baca apalagi review fict itu. Karena saya ngga pernah promosiin kemanapun. Sakali lagi Jeongmal gomawo! *bow

Oh ya, aku mau tanya gimana cara buat tahu berapa jumlah viewer?

Fof last, Berkenan untuk review?

**Setelah TryOut, Solo, 231113**


End file.
